


party tattoos

by azarola



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, it's tattoos actually, kinda angst ish?, sorry Yuuki dies in this one too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarola/pseuds/azarola
Summary: Mafuyu thought that the tattoo on his wrist was the only one he had. But sometimes, we have pretty surprised behind on our back.





	party tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkyuuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuuji/gifts).

It was there. On his wrist. The first words his soulmate would tell him.  
"But I'm not your dad."  
Mafuyu looked up to his bedroom door. Outside, he could hear his mother crying and his father screaming.  
Yeah. He hoped that his soulmate wasn't like his dad.  
.  
He was flashy, moody and loud. Always trying to make Mafuyu laugh or at least, smile. The boy was happy now. Yuuki entered his life, washed away his father and brought a new kind of love to Mafuyu. He will keep that big idiot with his big mouth close to him, for ever.  
.  
Mafuyu loved music. He knew that Yuuki do too. However, music was tearing them apart.   
It was like Mafuyu was alone again. It was like a pit dug between them. It was like rusted guitar's strings that weren't granted. Mafuyu didn't know how to play guitar. And he didn't know how to fix the strings. He was scared of what will happen when the rust will break those strings.  
.  
Would you die for me then?  
.  
The inscription on his wrist wasn't here anymore.  
It was hopeless.  
Mafuyu was hopeless.  
With dry eyes, he was looking at the red guitar's strings. He couldn't fix them. He couldn't see Yuuki anymore.  
His heart was broken and Mafuyu didn't know how to fix it.  
.  
It was there, on his left omoplate, barely visible.. Mafuyu never saw it.  
It was a simple response to a simple question.  
"The name's Uenoyama..."  
And then, Uenoyama fixed his guitar's strings.  
And then, Uenoyama fixed Mafuyu's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i will never try to write in English again. Hope you enjoyed that, tho.  
Please take care of you, drink water.


End file.
